


Lost Monarchs

by Nuria123



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Hiatus, Lots of adventure for the bros, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Thor (2011), on hold for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuria123/pseuds/Nuria123
Summary: A war breaks out in the nine realms by unknown enemies, in their rage, the princes of Asgard make their escape. Barely with their lives, injured and lost they search outside of the nine realms for a safe place for their exile.While the nine realms fall under enemy claws, Thor and Loki have to cooperate and find a way to save their home and people and finding they have a lot of unspoken thoughts and feelings.(NOTE: for now I have to say this story is going on a hiatus, not sure if I will continue/rewrite but I will continue writing other works in the meantime. Im so sorry!)





	1. Prologue – revisiting of old memories

-~*~-

_Run, had been her last words to him, run far away and don’t look back before you have the strength to conquer the nine realms! He did not know what she had meant, not with all of his thoughts whirring around and making him dizzy._

_“Find her, you have to look beyond here and find her!”_

_Loki then turned and ran towards his chambers, finding everything he needed as quickly he could. Potions, books, maps, magical artefacts and so on. Thoughts still jumbling together as he packed and sprinted towards Thor’s chambers. Guards ran past him, full of armour and weapons shouting orders and making servants run for the saferooms. “They can’t get to the vault!” said one while Loki burst into Thor’s chamber._

_Tripping on scattered clothes and armour pieces he tried to locate some things that could be useful on their ‘trip’. He took Thor’s journal, some clothes and a necklace that hung around the bedpost. Loki didn’t look back, he hadn’t the time to look back. No, he needed to find his brother. The few coherent thoughts that made themselves present in his head all screamed for Thor._

_He was out there on the battlefield, formerly known as Asgards streets, making stupid mistakes like the fool he is. Loki had to find him before everything turned to Hel. He had to find him before he got injured. No one knew the enemy, they weren’t known to the Allfather himself. They were unknown and powerful. Making the armies of Odin Borson Allfather of Asgard herself fall like flies, and Thor was out there._

_When Loki had gotten out there, he had just arrived when he saw the spear. Saw the long rod fly through the air, probably dipped in unknown poison, as it flew straight towards Thor who was spinning Mjölnir around. Too concentrated to even notice it. It had struck him, struck him right in the side of his stomach, where the front of his armour connected to the back. A perfect place for a poison dripping spear._

_There was no time, no time to fear death and destruction. Loki threw knives at the foes around Thor before he kneeled next to him. The strong golden Thor lay on the ground in the midst of battle shivering with pain as the poison slowly spread form the spear and into his body. If this had been any other day Loki might have taken pride in seeing the god of thunder himself on the ground, but not today. There were no healing rooms to go to, there was no one except himself and the enemies who came ever closer. No one except the fear he had for his brother, who might at this rate be his only family left._

_Loki managed to get the spear out, tying a long fabric from the red cape that was slowly coming undone at the end seams around Thor’s stomach to put pressure on the wound. Mind and thoughts screaming ‘stop the bleeding, he’ll die’. He dragged Thor to his feet and prayed to the norns that Thor was strong enough._

_Mjölnir was left behind, a great loss, Loki had thought. But no looking back now._

_Channelling his inner Seidr, feeling his fingertips warm as power ran under his skin. Skittered and jumped as it started to form. An ancient spell Loki had barely had time to practise. A spell that would send him off the realm, towards somewhere he sort of knew. The only place his mother could have said to run to._

_To her._

_Thor grunted as the pain made his body slump towards the ground. The poison already working itself into Thor’s muscles. Loki didn’t have time for self-doubts as he started the spell. It slowly formed, slowly but surely. Enemies could be heard in the distance, coming ever so nearer. Shouting in an unknown tongue, as the doorway was showing. A rift in the market and pavement of Asgards streets. Stars that have never seen Asgards sky or ground was shining through the rift, it grew bigger and stones started to build around it, and as soon as it was big enough to go through, he pushed Thor in. Flinging knives at the enemy who had stormed towards them._

_A raging beast with dark armour, it could look like a dark elf from far away. Deep near black eyes, skin white as snow and black teeth like small daggers. It wielded the same sort of spear that had struck Thor, and Loki suddenly got the terrorizing fear that he was next. That the same spear would penetrate his skin, poison seeping into his blood and make him die slowly._

_It didn’t as Loki’s body forced him into action, going for its legs and making it stumble before swiftly throwing a dagger at one of the joints near the neck of its armour. Loki quickly backed away running into the doorway not seeing if the enemy truly fell._

_The doorway closed, the princes of Asgard leaving her for destruction. Leaving Mjölnir to rest on the paved ground in the former market, waiting for her wielder to come back or call for her. Maybe never to see him again._

-~*~-


	2. rest and sleep 'til it's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little side note, if any grammar are odd or anything don't be afraid to tell me! I'm not a native english speaker, but have spoken it for like 13 years, so if you see some oddity here or mistakes please correct me. Tips are also very welcome.  
>  this is also not Beta read.
> 
> enjoy <3

-~*~-

Loki looked over Thor for probably the hundredth time, see if he truly breathed where he lay in the bed covered in furs of animals Loki had never seen. It was dark in the room, only the fireplace and a few candles lit the room. His hands were trembling as he sat there, one leg constantly bouncing. It was like Loki was waiting for Thor to stop breathing, waiting for his only brother to die. He looked away, not daring to make his thoughts scream at him yet again. It was peace he sought, that’s why he sat so far away from Thor. Well, it wasn’t far. He hadn’t dared to move more than a few feet away, near enough to help if Thor needed his aid but far enough to think.

Think of everything that had happened in the span of these past few days. These horrible days, with the sudden war at Asgards borders, Thor wounded by poison Loki himself did not know how to heal and the thought of all of Asgards people being slaughtered. Horrible days he thought for himself.

And this place? Loki had just a vague idea of where they were stranded, and it was very vague. The only information he had about this place was that it was safe and far away from home. Or the more correct term, the ruins of his home. He was glad he had the strength to do it, open the doorway to here. It had taken much of his Seidr and as soon as he knew Thor had been safely put in the bed, he still laid in, he had simply collapsed. Only to wake up with a fur over his shoulders and pillows supporting his head.

All of the pain and exhaustion put aside they were both well, Loki better off than Thor, but Loki knew his brother. Ever since they were young Thor had always pulled through every disease, every snake bite, every injury he had put on himself and every stab of Loki’s daggers. A simple poisonous spear was no match towards the God of Thunder himself. Loki’s eyes went back at Thor’s form, his chest slowly rising and then falling, rising and falling. Still breathing.

The door suddenly creaked open as she stepped in, a hood covering her form as she closed the door. Walked with a basket of herbs and small glass flasks towards the small counters near the fireplace. She started taking out the different herbs and plants, as well as the small flasks, placing them in an order on the counter around the basket. Some of the herbs being inspected more closely and lifted up so the candlelight could flicker its light upon it. She stayed silent during the process, then proceeded to put the basket on the floor and walk towards Thor’s bed, most likely hers before they both came barging in two days past. Loki watched her like a hawk where she laid a hand on Thor’s cheek, not daring to move nor speak.

“He is weak,” she said after a while her purple eyes scanning Thor’s unconscious face, and her hands moved towards the fastenings on her own hood. Pulling it off and hanging it from the bedpost before even looking towards Loki. But her gaze was harsh, and her cold purple eyes were always so dangerous, even in the showcasing of her kindness. “I am sure he will make it, but I am in need of a special herb I cannot travel to. The poison is sated and will not spread, but to rid of it completely I will need an antidote.”

Loki nodded as he studied her. The dress she wore was far from a common dress, with layers and furs draping her body, small trinkets and braided jewels hung from a belt around her waist. To Loki’s eyes, it seemed to change shape and colour constantly, fading from dark red and oranges to dark purples and blues. It looked heavy on her, but she moved like it was feather light. “And what sort of special herb is this?” he asked.

“A herb common in vanaheimr with light blue leaves and a faint smell of mint, that sometimes bloom with small white flowers in the spring.” She explained and started cutting at the herbs she had laid out on the counter before. “I think it is called Villtblom and looks very much like the Midgardian flower called eyebright”

The flower was indeed a common one in Vanaheim, a near parasitic bush of herbs that usually did nothing good other than taking space and nutrition from other plants. Loki was well acquainted with it since it gave better properties to potions that were at risk of expiring. And he had used it sometimes when he and Thor would go on hunting parties to other realms. Now Loki was far away from Vanaheim, and only Norns knew if they even grew around here. “And you need me to get it in Vanaheim?” He asked, still watching her movements. Like if she suddenly was going to murder them when he let his guard down. He knew she was dangerous.

“No, Vanaheimr is too far to travel for you Loki. After all the Seidr you have used to get here I would never ask you to make that big of a trip.” She stopped with the herbs and turned towards Loki, her purple eyes still filling him with fear. He never would say or show it, but he feared her. A strong enchantress like her was a dangerous enemy.

He remembered quite vaguely who she once was and what she had looked like before, a strange form of nostalgia welled up in him every time he would look at her completely. Her face would morph into a likeness of what she used to be. And Loki felt strange every time the memories came to him, fogged and unclear of what he truly remembered. One thing was her eyes, once a brilliant green now cool and dangerous purple. The other was her hair once long and blonde, favoured to be loose and flow over her shoulders but now purple and tucked behind her ears with small plaits and feathers. Her ears were decorated with gemstones and trinkets that hung from pierced holes or cuffed around, she looked so different but yet so familiar.

“So, how are you getting this herb?” Loki asked after a while, his body was still exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to lay in his own bed in his chambers and fall asleep for two centuries. But now he knew he maybe never was going to see his own chambers ever again.

Her face fell slightly, let her gaze travel to Thor who was stirring slightly in his sleep. Sometimes grunting out in pain or uncomfortableness. Loki would too If he was bound to Seidr induced sleep, not being able to move on his own or wake up completely. “I will see about the herb when morning breaks if he is more stable then I will wake him and maybe see if I can get this herb through merchants down in the small city close by. If not, I am afraid I may have to see about ancient healing spells.”

Loki shuddered, ancient spells were never wise. He stretched his legs and stood up and walked over where Thor was. His face wasn’t peaceful as it usually was when he rested or slept, no it was troubled and small twitches under the eyes and above his eyebrows disturbed the peaceful expression. It was most likely the pain. Pain caused by poison, a poison that could only be healed with a herb that grew lightyears away or with ancient healing spells that are too dangerous to practice now. It was once allowed to practise them safely, runes and old gestures, mixed with deep Seidr that usually involved connecting to Yggdrasil. One misstep and the person died. Tearing or weaving together tendrils of Yggdrasil’s power mixing your own Seidr to control the flow. It was a careful and concentrated type of Seidr weaving, far from Loki’s own expertise, well except for travel gates.

Sitting down next to Thor’s body on the bed he watched, the slow intakes of breaths, the twitching in his hands and face. Watched how the candlelight flickered and made Thor’s hair seem more like wheat from Asgards farms than the gold in Asgards throne. He hated that Thor was like this, not able to even open his eyes. Thor had always been Loki’s light, ever since they were young. Dragging Loki out on adventures, hunting parties, friendly gatherings at the taverns around Asgard and he even had told Loki more than once that they would always be together. Even if that meant they shared the throne.

Maybe it was his young mind thinking of nice sentences to say because Thor was always destined to be on the throne. Never Loki, they grew up in the mindset that both were kings, but now. Now as the centuries had passed and aged them Thor was the one for the throne, with Loki thrown in the shadows or behind all his glory. But it was better than nothing, better than to lose Thor. Even if that meant he had to live in his shadow till his dying breath.

-~*~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo
> 
> so now as tumblr purge is truly happening, and if you want updates from me come hangout on twitter instead!  
>  it's nearly the same as here @Nuria12441 I will try to keep it updated;)
> 
> and see you in the next chapter!


	3. accept and touch gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took SO long, i had it fully drafted for so long and then I got it done, but somewhere in the chaos of classes, holidays and everything else I didn't get to edit it and publish it before now.

-~*~-

_It felt like the world stopped for a few seconds, the gentle singing from Mjolnir as she swung across the battle was abruptly stopped when he felt it. The whole world just started to bleed, and every colour dripped into each other. Thor had looked down and seen the spear seated in the side of his stomach, the wound gushing and black liquid that dripped from the spear started to sting. Prying its way into his body, and for a sudden moment, he felt like he was flying. Flying without the wind and colour around him. Like a gentle caress as he flew through the air in a direction, he couldn’t even try to guess. Only when he hit the ground, he knew he had fallen._

There was murmuring of voices, a female voice he didn’t recognise and a male voice he had sworn he knew. It sounded like gentle purring to his ears, and the pain he had felt before wasn’t there. He felt fresher, but sweaty and grimy at the same time. A memory flashed through his mind, but he couldn’t quite catch it, a cottage with gentle lights, but nothing more than that.

A gentle press of fingers against his forehead made him realize he couldn’t see, the fingers had long nails and jewellery as it gently pressed at his skin. They had soft fingertips as they moved over his eyebrows and over his eyes. And with the realization of his blindness, he also realized he could not move. A twitch in his hand or a twitch of his eyebrows or toes was the only thing he managed.

The fingers were suddenly gone, replaced by a hand on his chest. A press of a gentle hand right over his heart, Thor wanted to smile. For no particular reason except that it felt familiar. Felt safe.

A louder murmur, a bit clearer, from the same female voice, rung in Thor’s ears, and alongside it was another sound of something he couldn’t define. A creak, or maybe a raven? But everything fell silent again, as the air around him felt lighter like a strong presence wasn’t there anymore.

“Thor,” it was right there. Thor could feel the breath faintly on his face, the hand that was splayed over his heart felt warm and gentle. But something came from it, like energy being fed to his heart. And the feeling reminded him of someone so clear he could see it, but yet in his haze he couldn’t define it. Dark and green flashed through his head and he also wanted to add ‘leather’ in there too, he wasn’t so sure why.

The voice most likely owned by a man said his name a few more times before it drifted over to gibberish of words. Words that sounded familiar, but he couldn’t comprehend their meaning.

The hand stayed, giving him the slightest of energy. And every bit of energy worked itself into his body to give it life again. Slowly but steadily. Giving attention to everything and having patience, and that too made Thor think of many other adjectives to add to his little list things that flashed through his mind.

“Wake up,” the man said, he said something before that too, but Thor didn’t even recognise the words. But still the voice felt familiar, “if you leave me now Thor, I will turn your corpse to a frog and feed it to the inhabitants of Helheim!” And there it was.

A sharp jolt from the hand got his mind to work harder, process things further and deeper. The images became clearer and in all the chaos in his mind he saw him, Loki. With his raven black hair that in some lights seemed like the black sky decorated by stars, his eyes that sometimes glimmered green but always found their original blue, the white pale skin with the freckles on his shoulders that he always covered with clothes. Thor could see the sharp jaw and cheekbones, the slight curve in his nose, the scar on his forehead. He saw his brother take down enemies in a green light, but he also saw his brother smiling and laying in bed.

With Loki came the pain, not from the wound, but from the thousands that probably had lost their lives, their mother who he last saw fled down the corridors of the palace, his father who he saw collapse minutes before the spear came flying. Pain wasn’t the right word, grief and fear were the only things he felt. The glimmering golden Asgard burning in flames and chaos was the last images he saw before his eyes begun to open.

-~*~-

Loki had observed him as he had woken, a gentle stream of his Seidr going from his hand and into Thor’s chest. A simple jolt in the stream was enough to make his eyes finally open.

“Took you long enough brother,” Loki said when those stormy blue eyes finally settled on him. A smile tugged at Thor’s face but quickly morphed into confusion as he took in the surroundings behind Loki. “You have to be careful, I will not let you nearly die on me again.”

“Where are we?” Thor rasped as he tried to move his body in a more comfortable position, ultimately failing as pain wracked his body. He groaned and clutched the animal fur he was laying on. But there was Loki again, helping Thor to lift his head and put a bowl to his lips. The liquid in the bowl burned pleasantly and after mere seconds after Thor swallowed the pain ebbed away. There, but too far away to be really felt. And the aftertaste felt like roses and berries.

“you are not going to like it, one-bit brother,” Loki placed the bowl on the floor and looked over Thor again, his armour was still half on. The shoulder plates and chest piece had been removed first, but the sleeves and vambraces had been left on, same with the pants and boots of his armour. It was probably far too uncomfortable, but in Loki’s haste, he didn’t bother with removing the garments. Thor frowned at him, clearly waiting for him to continue. “We are in a safe house outside the nine realms, a place where merchants from all places in the cosmos come to rest on their travels. The woman that was here before was Amora, former Asgardian sorceress and former ally with father.”

Loki had called for it, the rage of his brother. The air that suddenly began to feel static and the way Thor squirmed in the animal pelts made it quite obvious. “You took me to a traitor of our father Loki!” he scolded, and half sat up through the pain he most likely was feeling, “a woman who was one of the most dangerous people against the crown before her banishment!” Thor continued, and Loki pointedly stopped listening after that. Making Thor ramble on and on, saying they had to get out before she kills him twice.

“She hasn’t even killed you once, she has not once shown violence towards us!” Loki snapped standing up and marched over to the other side of the room. “When you were wounded and practically on your way to Valhalla, she healed you and nursed you back to health, with only minimum of my help.” He dragged the bags he had from Asgard and started digging through them, “and do not get me started on the hospitality she has shown us after all our father has done to her, she could have left us outside her door or the many ways she could have killed us.” He stood up again marched back to the bed and dropped a set of clothes for him, fuming he turned on his heel to go outside the house for some fresher air.

-~*~-

After Loki had left, Thor tried to get his new clothes on, the vambraces and sleeves had been easy to remove, but as far down as boots and pants he struggled with. The pain that grew steadily from his stomach became too much as he fought with his own legs to bend enough so he could take off his own boots. Thor felt absolutely ridiculous, he had never fallen in battle, the hundreds of battles he had fought had he never been this wounded. Some scars and injuries came with many of those other battles but this, this was something Thor felt lost in. He had always managed to bounce back a day or two after a severe injury. Now he wasn’t even sure how long he had been unconscious.

Thor stopped struggling when he heard the door open again, sighing in relief when Loki stepped inside. He looked annoyed and rolled his eyes “you are going to hurt yourself again, you oaf” he said and walked over the creaky wooden floor. Loki helped him with his armour, and after that, he helped him with his clothes. Sitting up was a struggle too, but Loki was there pulling him up, so he sat somewhat comfortably, maybe a little leaned over on his right side to not put too much weight where the spear had struck him.

He felt sore.

“So, tell me brother,” Thor started after eating a lot of the broth Loki had prepared before Thor was woken up. Thor was stirring the broth he still had left in his bowl and he had tied his hair up, so it wouldn’t be in the way and catch any food. His eyes looked up from the bowl and looked around in the small cottage. With timber walls filled with all sorts of trinkets and paintings. Not a single empty space was left, and everything was covered. Small bundles of dried herbs hanging from a nail next to the kitchenette near the fireplace, paintings, and maps hung up on top of each other over the small desk stowed in the opposite corner from the bed, a shelf that covered most of the wall from the desk towards the door filled with rocks, books, small chains and many other small things Thor couldn’t quite recognise. It was far from a big house, small and boxy. Nothing like the golden palace with marble pillars and grand doors. Drapes that was draped over massive paintings and weaves. Thor did find this space soothing in a way, but strange and unfamiliar. “What are we going to do now?”

Loki sighed from his chair, he had a book opened on top of the many papers that were already on the desk. Loki had been reading since Thor had started eating and had been silent. The book was a dark red one, with gold runes Thor couldn’t read from the bed where he sat. A Spellbook was his best guess. Loki closed the book and turned towards Thor, “first off all, you have to get properly healed, secondly, we need to get back to Asgard.”

Thor grimaced, back to Asgard was something he knew he had to, but a slight tinge of fear sneaked its way inside his head. The beasts that had invaded Asgard was so unknown, Thor had never heard of their language and Allspeak could barely translate a few words, and their appearance was nothing like he had ever seen in the many books of enemies his father had wanted him to be able to recite. Thor did not know their motive, or why they attacked, nothing about their homeworld or what sort of creatures they were. “I agree on getting back to Asgard, but we need to find out more about our enemy.” He looked around him again, trying not to show the fear he had in his heart or the grief he carried, “we need to get weapons, allies, information, a way to Asgard. This is a battle we cannot do alone Loki.” He was afraid Loki might get hurt, he was lucky it was himself. But going back could mean it was Loki who was next.

He turned his gaze back to his brother, he had a thoughtful expression that also was filled with worry. Loki leaned back on the chair and stretched his legs as far they could go without slipping off the chair and tipped his head back. He mumbled something before sitting back up, “Amora told me about the market with the merchants, we could probably hike with one of them to another planet, get supplies and maybe even a ship if we are lucky.” His expression flicked with mischief as he met Thor’s eyes, “or we could steal one after getting supplies.”

Thor could not even react to the words his brother had said before the door swung open again, Amora stepped inside with a bag that was dropped on the floor. Right on top of the animal skin that was laid out over the wooden floor from an animal Thor had never seen. “Glad you are awake Thor, it is nice to see you fare better,” she said with just a slight bitterness in her voice. If Thor had been made speechless by Loki’s words of stealing, which was no surprise, her words seemed otherworldly.

“It is quite nice to feel my body again,” Thor answered, trying to relax his shoulders as Amora walked towards him. Her hands were filled with rings, and around her wrists were small symbols tattooed onto her skin. She was strange and her expression neutral, nothing like he could remember.

Her ring filled hands began to glow purple and hovered over his head when she stepped close enough, her dress seemed like it shifted its shape and colour to a warm brown with less fabric. Thor sighed when the last lingering feelings of drowsiness evaporated and was replaced by a much more content feeling, like after he got healed from one of the royal healers. Amora stepped away and walked over to the bag she left in the middle of the room and began to empty it.

“I got the herb, and also further information about the beasts that have infiltrated Asgardr,” she then proceeded to take out an herb and then a leather scroll. “It is a parasitic lifeform that has one purpose, never to let it’s hivemind die or get destroyed. They protect its hivemind by infiltrating and taking over planets with high defence and a reputation of being undefeated. They then proceed to move its hivemind to this place to get stronger and bear more offspring.” She explained and rolled out the scroll over the floor, horrid paintings and illustrations of the creatures Thor himself had bashed a few heads of days earlier. “But it’s weaknesses are rather convenient.” Her smirk towards Loki was dark and odd, “ice is its biggest enemy, and since Asgardr is a result of millennia of war and destruction you two have a casket of Ancient winters at your disposal, but that is not all.” Her eyes slid from Loki and over to Thor, “humidity makes them slower, rain and ice combined make it colder, if you two play your cards right you can save those who are left.”

Her words were like an enchantment, and while all of them made sense Thor couldn’t even begin to fathom what she was saying. It all reminded him of all the tutors he’d had over the many years, all of the gibberish he had studied to complete his work. Loki answered but his mind was somewhere else, he was staring at the beasts on the scroll by his feet. Its dagger-like teeth and black eyes, with spears that seethed with poison and how fearless they were, creatures that did not see their lives worthy of living more than to serve a hivemind. It made terror fleet into Thor’s heart and just by looking at the illustrations of them made his heartbeat quicken and his hand twitch to call Mjolnir. His other hand placed on once wounded flesh where poison still lurked beneath the skin.

“If you travel with one of the merchants, they will take you away from here,” Amora was rolling the scroll back up, “from there you should try to get allies, I would recommend going to Jotunheimr but if I know Odin you are not on speaking terms.” Her eyes glanced back towards Thor, and in a sweep of fabric and purple hair, she was in front of him. With her hands on his cheeks and staring into Thor’s eyes who undoubtedly were somewhere else.

Loki was on his feet before she said anything, where Thor was in his mind, he saw the spear, lodged into his skin. And the creatures around him, he could feel death at his fingertips and this battle didn’t sing as sweetly as the others.

In a blur of memories, he felt so completely lost, heartbroken and lonely. It was like the first time he saw the situation, what he was up against. And the only thing left was his brother. The only thing left from home was Loki.

-~*~-

Loki could barely take it anymore, the death around him. The sense of chaos feeling too chaotic. Even though he was the God of mischief and lies and thrived in chaotic situations, this felt too heavy. All the years off scheming, neglect, and lies told, all the years of pranks and tricks, this was different. This battle wasn’t for glory, nor was it for expanding. This war was about them, Asgard needed their princes, wounded or not. The years he studied the battles Asgard and the many wars they had fought, in a small attempt to please his father, this was nothing like them. This was a different enemy who got there because of the glory Asgard thrived upon, Loki thought about karma. Karma from centuries of battle, war and ‘peace treaties’. That even the most powerful of people will fall eventually, no one can live in the sunshine forever.

“When he wakes up again, we will leave,” Loki said, gritting his teeth as he looked over Thor once more, “we will travel with some merchants and we will gather a team and we will make Asgard ours once again.”

The wood creaked where Amora was walking, her steps light but the wood was old, it wouldn’t last one more decade. She hummed a tune that reminded Loki of Asgard, an old tavern song that warriors used to sing the evening before battle. “Very well, I will gather some provisions for you, you can also take whatever maps and books you want from here, I am in no need of them anymore. And Thor will get his antidote so the poison will vanish, I will also pack more antidote with the provisions for your journey.”

-~*~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post this story with less time between every chapter, but as a human who gotta do human stuff I cannot promise anything for certain. 
> 
> thank you for all kudos <3
> 
> If you want to hang out I am on twitter too at @Nuria12441, and on Tumblr at @Nuria1244 (I am less active on tumblr because of the ban of explicit content)


End file.
